Être Libre
by Troublant
Summary: La jeunesse de Severus faite d'obscurité qui grandit face à cette pourriture, pathétique, qui n'a pour lui qu'une addiction gangrénant l'énergie vitale de Severus, dont son visage n'est qu'un masque, le mettant face à deux clans, en réalité face à deux choix, Lily ou le pouvoir?


**Être Libre**

 **Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'OS, le reste est à JK.

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF où le principe est un thème en une heure. j'ai réunit les 8 thèmes en un OS, en écrivant la moitié de l'OS la nuit de vendredi et l'autre moitié, pendant la journée de samedi. J'ai sans doute dû faire 8h... J'ai pas compté... Ou peut-être plus...

Ces huit thèmes sont: **Pourri, Champignon, Addiction, Question, Masqué, Point, Clan, Obscur.**

 **Bêta:** La merveilleuse et sublime **CacheCoeur** 3

Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur le forum francophone, c'est très sympathique :) Très convivial et amusant!

* * *

Il n'aimait pas l'entendre.

Cette musique horrible quand la clochette accrochée à la porte tintait de son bruit aigu.

Un son lugubre.

Annonciateur d'un mauvais présage.

Cette clochette accrochée à la porte qui tintait lorsqu'elle s'ouvrait.

S'ouvrir pour n'amener rien d'autre que les ténèbres.

C'était le signe qu' _il_ revenait pour boire.

Encore.

Addict.

Tellement qu'il dépensait chaque centime pour de l'alcool.

Les ruinant tous.

Il le dégoutait.

Si pathétique.

 _Cet_ homme le répugnait.

Il était assis dans l'escalier, au moment de _son_ arrivée, si tapageuse.

Il détestait cette odeur.

Nauséabonde.

Pourrie.

Cette odeur rance qui embaumait toute la maisonnette. Où tout n'était plus que silence.

Il les détestait ces moments.

Ces moments où sa mère devenait triste.

L'idée qu'ils puissent avoir été un jours, heureux ensemble, lui paraissait inconcevable.

Pourquoi étaient-ils ensemble ?

C'était ce qu'il aurait aimé savoir.

Pourquoi ?

Sa mère lui répondait qu'il comprendrait quand il sera grand.

Absurde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait comprendre de plus que ce n'était qu'un ivrogne qui n'en mettait pas une?

Il en serra ses poings.

Sa mère était stu-

Non.

L'amour était stupide.

Jamais il ne serait dépendant comme sa mère.

Il ferma les yeux.

Non !

Il ne voulait pas la juger, pas elle, pas alors qu'elle...

Il ne voulait plus y penser.

Plus à tout ce qui s'était passé.

A elle.

A _lui._

Le jour où _il_ sera mort, il dansera sur _son_ cadavre.

Le cœur en liesse.

Enfin libéré de _lui_.

De cette pourriture.

Une rage froide envahit ses veines, se déversant dans ses veines comme un volcan dont la lave serait en fusion.

Un volcan qui viendrait d'entrer en éruption.

Mais il mentait, en réalité.

Il se rappelait très bien, d'avoir eu une autre réponse.

Autre que "quand il sera grand".

Une réponse qui menaçait de le plonger dans un océan de culpabilité.

Que devait-il comprendre à ça ?

 _Parce que je t'aime Severus_ , avait-elle dit le regard absent, fixé sur la fenêtre. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle s'était rendue compte de sa présence.

Ses ongles griffèrent son front.

Devait-il comprendre que c'était son existence qui avait empêché sa mère de partir ?

Le sang perla de sa blessure.

Devait-il comprendre que si sa mère souffrait, si elle pleurait, une fois qu'elle se croyait seule, dans sa chambre, c'était de sa faute ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Sa vision se troubla.

Sa respiration devint haletante, coupante.

Pendant que cette ordure revenait sur son canapé.

Comme si de rien n'était.

Comme s'il n'avait rien fait hier à sa mère.

Comme si...

Une colère vint à nouveau se répandre dans ses veines. Une colère destructrice.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser leur vie continuer comme ça.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère se contenter de cette vie alors qu'elle... qu'elle...

 _Méritait mieux._

Alors que cette pourriture, méritait la mort, lui qui ne venait que pour répandre son odeur de soufre.

Sur sa mère.

Sur lui.

Sur lui, lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie pour la première fois.

Il ferma les yeux.

Le souvenir violent l'avait envahi, pendant un instant.

Sauvage.

Douloureux.

Alors que sa tête reposait brutalement contre la rambarde de l'escalier.

Comme sans vie.

Comme elle.

Lorsqu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

Alors elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre.

Et elle ne revenait plus.

Et lui...

Lui.

Il était seul face-à-face, à cet être.

Cette pourriture.

Et alors à cet instant.

Comme à chaque fois.

Il se dressait, bouillonnant de colère.

Quand il avait encore de l'espoir.

C'était ce qu'elle disait.

Si naïve.

Lily.

Pas sa mère.

Non il ne parlait jamais de ce qui se passait entre lui et son père avec sa mère.

Trop peur de la décevoir.

Trop peur de la blesser.

Alors que non.

Vraiment.

Il ne lui en voulait pas.

Elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de lui. Il était assez grand. C'était ce dont il essaya de se convaincre.

Mais il échoua lamentablement.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Il n'avait pas compris lorsque pour la première fois, il s'était retrouvé sous les coups de cette ordure.

Sans qu'elle n'intervienne.

Lorsque pour la première fois, la douleur vive, intense, était survenue alors que sa mère l'avait abandonné.

Il avait onze ans.

Il n'avait rien compris à cet âge.

Juste la solitude.

Il n'aurait pu comprendre que la douleur qui pleuvait sur lui telle des coups de marteaux, qui tapaient inlassablement, serait une habitude.

Il les comptait.

Ces coups.

Mais il en perdait à chaque fois le compte.

Ils pleuvaient comme la grêle qui martelait les vitres de la maison, lorsqu'il y avait une tempête.

Jusqu'à ce que cela rentre en lui.

 _Qu'il ne devrait pas exister._

 _Qu'il était un bon à rien comme sa mère._

Il se rappellera toujours de ce moment.

Pas pour la douleur physique.

Qui, elle, était si fugace malgré les marques visibles qu'elle laissait.

Mais c'était la douleur de se rendre compte qu'il était seul.

C'était ce qu'il avait compris.

Lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère, recroquevillée sur le sol de la cuisine.

Les bras cachant son visage alors qu'elle pleurait.

La lumière dans ses yeux s'était éteinte à ce moment-là.

Et elle n'était jamais revenue.

Jamais revenue alors qu'il sentait l'odeur d'alcool, l'odeur rance de _sa_ transpiration et ses cheveux gras.

Alors que la douleur le frappait dans tous ses membres. Jusque dans ses os.

Il avait ressenti un tel haut-le-cœur qu'il pensait que seul ses tourments physiques l'avaient empêché de rendre tripes et boyaux.

Mais il s'y était habitué.

Lorsqu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas la dernière fois.

Lorsqu'il avait saisi que ses onze ans signifieraient son passage à l'âge adulte.

Et il pouvait bien le supporter, si cétait pendant quelques mois.

Qu'il se retrouverait seul face à cet immondice.

Et il s'en était vite rendu compte.

Au fil des jours qui suivirent, des mois, des années...

Que depuis ce jour, Poudlard était son refuge.

Que depuis ce jour, il affectionnait les pulls à col roulé.

Mais pas pour la raison romantique qui l'indifférait.

Elle lui disait d'ailleurs qu'il changerait d'avis quand il grandira.

Pas sa mère. Mais _sa_ Lily. Sa voisine. Son amie. Aux deux billes émeraude qui le fascinaient tant.

Elle était intelligente mais pour des sujets comme celui-là, il lui rétorquait sarcastiquement qu'il savait qu'elle lisait des romans à l'eau de rose et qu'en parlant de grandir, il était temps pour elle et vite parce qu'aucun prince charmant ne viendrait la secourir sur son cheval blanc.

Vexée, elle fronçait les sourcils. Il connaissait par cœur toutes ses expressions. Il l'avait si souvent observé lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné pour ne pas qu'elle puisse l'accuser de l'espionner. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il analysait simplement son comportement. Il décortiquait toutes ses expressions et les notait dans un carnet. Il la dessinait aussi.

Souvent.

Il n'avait jamais montré ses dessins.

Elle avait bien failli les voir mais juste à temps, il les avait de manière in extremis cachés derrière un devoir de potion. Elle s'en était montrée suspicieuse.

Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

Car elle avait plissé ses yeux verts.

Sans oublier ses mains sur les hanches.

Chez Lily, cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose.

Surtout que lui, travaillant encore sur un devoir de potion, la veille dudit cours de potion, n'avait aucun sens.

Peut-être qu'il ferait sans doute mieux de revoir ses talents pour cacher... Parce que son talent était tellement déplorable, que ce n'était pas mieux que de dissimuler des romans à l'eau de rose sous une même couverture depuis des semaines.

Il eut un mince sourire mais un très fin que seule Lily pouvait déceler. Ou peut-être sa mère. Mais il en doutait.

Ils ne se parlaient plus.

Peut-être avait-il déjà compris à ces onze-ans que rien ne serait plus pareil ?

Que le silence serait désormais le maître mot lors des échanges avec sa mère.

Des non-dits.

De l'hypocrisie.

Qu'il abhorrait.

Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce jour-là.

Il savait qu'elle était tellement blessée, qu'elle n'en pouvait sans doute plus...

Mais les autres jours...

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander.

Pourquoi ?

Avait-elle finalement adhéré aux propos de _cet_ être infâme ?

Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'épouser.

Que tout ça, c'était de sa faute à elle.

S'il pouvait s'en débarrasser d'un coup de baguette comme d'une tâche grasse et incrustée dans un plat, il le ferait.

Oui, _il_ n'était qu'un être nuisible. Sa présence l'écœurait tellement. Il ne serait pas étonné si dans son sillage, il semait des milliers de champignons.

Et encore.

Même les champignons deviendraient pourris.

Il grimaça. Ses pensées s'égaraient de plus en plus. Des champignons.

Mais...

Des champignons ?

Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ?

Il se releva si brusquement que les marches en bois craquèrent.

Il se figea.

Il guetta.

Il jeta un coup d'œil.

Mais rien.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit.

Il se figea à nouveau. Les habitudes étaient si ancrées en lui qu'il ne réfléchit même pas.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un son.

Un souffle.

Il se colla encore plus à la rambarde.

Un ronflement.

Incrédule, il se recula dans la pénombre.

Avant qu'une rage froide se répandit dans ses veines.

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Mais il croyait que...

A croire qu'il espérait le voir.

 _Ridicule._

Comme ce déchet.

Il serra de fureur ses poings.

La rancœur, âcre, se plantant dans son cœur.

Il en vibrait de fièvre.

Il se détourna furtivement, montant de plus en vite les marches.

Qu'on en finisse.

Il ne remarqua pas que ses yeux s'étaient obscurcis.

Comme la couleur de son âme.

Il se remémorait des paroles comme d'une litanie, celles de Lucius.

 _Ne serait-ce pas bien qu'on se débarrasse définitivement d'eux ?_

 _Il_ trainait souvent autour de lui comme d'un rapace attendant son heure.

Attendant qu'il cède.

A la voix qui chaque fois devenait de plus en plus forte lorsque les jours s'écoulaient et avec eux.

La douleur.

La peur.

La terreur.

Et la colère aussi.

La haine.

De _lui_.

D'eux.

Il les méprisait intérieurement.

Intérieurement parce qu'on ne montrait pas son mépris à des futurs fidèles.

Il n'y avait que Lucius qu'il supportait. Et encore.

Lily n'appréciait que moyennement ses nouveaux amis qu'il se faisait.

Ils avaient souvent des disputes à ce sujet. Il ne lui manquait pas de lui faire remarquer aigrement qu'elle ne se privait pas de fricoter avec ce misérable. Cette deuxième ordure. Ce second déchet.

James Potter.

Il grimaça d'un air dégouté.

Elle n'avait aucun bon sens.

Pourquoi lui préférait-elle James ?

Il était si arrogant. Si stupide. Il le haïssait. Et il le pensait véritablement. A tel point que ses jointures blanchirent à force d'en serrer ses propres poings.

Il avait une conversation plus intelligente que lui. Il avait des meilleurs points d'entente avec Lily. Des meilleurs points communs. Ils aimaient tout deux travailler. James aimait le Quidditch. Lily détestait le Quidditch. Ils étaient calmes. James était bruyant.

Non vraiment, il ne comprenait pas.

Elle ne supportait pas ses nouvelles fréquentations.

Il ne supportait pas les siennes.

Ces fréquentations qui ne le supportaient pas.

Les siennes qui ne la supportaient pas.

Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir alors qu'elle flirtait avec James.

Bien qu'elle s'en défendait corps et âme.

Mais il savait qu'elle mentait.

A lui et à elle-même.

Ils en restaient fâchés très longtemps. Mais lui finissait toujours par revenir vers elle. Parce qu'elle comptait pour lui. Plus que la proposition de Lucius qu'il n'avait pas dit à Lily, plus que les Serpentards qui tentaient vainement de l'approcher.

Elle était tout pour lui.

Son point central.

Son orbite où il gravitait tout autour.

Sa vie avait commencé en la rencontrant et sa vie se terminerait avec elle.

Il s'en était fait la promesse.

Sans elle, il n'était rien.

Il n'était plus que des lignes perdues sans ponctuation venant les séparer.

Mais elle ne le comprenait plus.

Depuis quelques temps.

Et lui non plus.

Lucius lui murmurait qu'ils devraient être éradiqués. Rien que l'identité de ceux qui les protégeaient le prouvait. Il la lui avait alors pointée du doigt lors de sa dernière visite, la table de Gryffondor. Cela lui avait suffi. Et Malfoy lui avait demandé lorsqu'il le regardait d'un air sceptique, lorsque rarement son expression le trahissait, _s'il y avait bien un moldu qu'il appréciait ?_ Et il le soufflait dans son oreille, son souffle chaud lui donnant envie de s'écarter _, s'il appréciait bien un seul de ces êtres._

Ces moldus.

Il s'était figé.

Car cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

Lucius n'avait pas dit le mot honni que détestait Lily.

Mais un autre mot.

Un seul mot pour désigner une catégorie bien particulière.

Et il n'avait rien dit.

A ce qu'il avait dit.

Il en était resté muet.

Ils savaient tous.

Pour lui.

Pour sa famille.

Il s'en était senti violé.

La honte n'avait été absorbée qu'à grande peine par son masque.

Il aurait dû s'en sentir fier.

Mais il était figé d'horreur.

Pétrifié, il s'était tourné vers lui.

Et il avait alors su que Lucius ne savait rien.

A son expression.

Elle aurait dû être jouissive s'il avait réellement détenu quelque chose contre lui.

Mais ce n'était que du bluff.

Pour l'attirer vers eux.

Les Mangemorts.

Cette guerre qui déchirait la société sorcière en deux clans.

Deux camps opposés.

Alors il s'était tut.

Pour ne pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Mais aussi parce qu'au fond...

Il ne pouvait le contredire.

Si elle avait été à ses côtés...

Elle se serait énervée.

Verte de rage.

Comme la couleur de ses yeux.

Mais elle n'était pas là.

Alors il était resté muet.

Parce qu'il avait fini par y penser.

Sérieusement.

D'abords _son_ visage, de _ce_ pourri qui s'était affiché.

Ironique. C'était ce qu'il songeait alors qu'il s'arrêtait un instant devant la porte de la chambre de sa mère, comme hésitant, avant de continuer fermement vers sa chambre.

Ironique qu'il lui ressemblât autant.

Alors que tout son être le révulsait.

Rien que sa vision lui donnait la nausée.

Pas seulement son odeur putride qu'il dégageait.

Mais _lui_.

 _Lui_ , entouré de ténèbres.

Ouvrant, finalement la porte de sa chambre après tant de pause dans le couloir, il plongea dans l'obscurité. Comme son âme qui, sans s'en rendre compte, se teintait de noirceur.

Une obscurité dense alors qu'un autre visage se glissa en quelques flash.

 _-Qu'est-ce tu fais à trainer avec lui ? Il est si sale... La magie ça n'a rien de bon. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester avec lui, Lily._

C'était la voix méprisante de Pétunia qui lui fit grincer les dents. Il la haïssait tellement. Ce n'était que pour Lily qu'il la supportait alors que Merlin savait pourtant que Pétunia détestait Lily.

Plus que les mots méprisants de Pétunia. C'était qu'elle dédaignait Lily, sa sœur qui alimentait sa haine vers elle.

Il ne pouvait la supporter.

Alors oui...

Il n'avait rien répondu aux mots de Lucius.

Et il avait bien vu le sourire victorieux qu'il avait esquissé. Mais c'était trop tard. Et il n'allait surement plus le lâcher. Mais était-ce quelque chose de mauvais ?

On opposait ces deux clans.

D'un côté, le clan des Mangemorts, _les vainqueurs, les plus puissants, là où tu pourras exercer tes talents et où tu seras reconnu,_ lui susurrait encore Lucius.

Il avait toujours été fasciné par ces arts obscurs. Lily n'appréciait pas trop. Oh, elle n'était pas au courant mais il savait très bien quelle serait sa réaction.

Colère.

Incompréhension.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre sa joie à tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie.

Poudlard avait été son espoir.

Son refuge.

Alors que chez lui.

C'étaient des cris qui dominaient.

La douleur aussi.

Peur.

Haine.

Hors de question qu'il se terre dans ce quartier, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Et c'était ce que lui offrait l'Ordre.

Un cadeau empoisonné.

De l'autre côté, où c'était ce clan de l'Ordre, _les perdants, les traîtres à leur sang, les amoureux des Sang-,_ Lucius s'interrompit à cet instant et continua comme si de rien n'était mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien ce qu'il avait failli dire et son regard noir qu'il avait envoyé était assez clair, _des moldus, je veux dire,_ terminait Lucius, d'une voix traînante, en n'oubliant pas de lui rappeler les Gryffondors, qui riraient bruyamment, en ce moment même, à leur table.

Eux qui osaient se moquer de lui à longueur de temps.

Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

 _Eux comme cet_ ordure. Lui qui l'empoisonnait son air et celui de sa mère alors qu'il buvait, encore et encore.

 _Addiction_ , sa mère lui chuchotait.

Devait-il prendre ça comme une excuse ?

L'addiction était-elle le point de basculer ?

Il abattit violemment ses poings sur le bureau. Une douleur l'envahit, le réveillant suffisamment de ses absurdités.

L'addiction n'était en rien une excuse.

Rien.

Lorsqu' _il_ était sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Il était peut-être plus souvent à terre, les bras recourbés vers son visage.

Mais ce n'était pas une _excuse !_

Il refusait de considérer l'alcool comme étant une excuse.

Il pouvait toujours se soigner.

Ou mourir dans un caniveau.

Débarrasser le plancher et les laisser en paix.

Disparaitre de leur vue.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il ferma ses yeux.

Pendant un instant.

Le temps que la tempête qui ravageait tout sur son passage dans son corps, se calme.

Il inspira.

Et à nouveau son masque d'impassibilité se remit en place.

A mesure que tous ses souvenirs qui l'avait envahi à l'évocation de l'addiction de cette _immondice._

Cette douleur.

Ces marques.

Rouges.

Fines.

Étrangement parallèle.

Son corps maigre et filiforme le révulsait alors.

Car il portait la marque de cette _horreur._

Et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Si ce n'est de les masquer, comme lorsqu'il cachait ses souvenirs dérangeants, les rangeant dans des compartiments et les scellant.

Où il n'y avait plus que des souvenirs anodins en guise de rempart.

Des souvenirs sans saveur pour ceux qui oseraient fouiller dans son esprit.

Mais Lily n'avait pas besoin de s'infiltrer dans sa tête.

Pour tout savoir.

Au début, elle ne savait rien.

Pendant longtemps, elle n'avait rien su.

Et si la culpabilité pouvait porter un goût. Il aurait eu un goût amer sur ses lèvres. Mais pas l'amer des regrets, non...

Mais quelque chose de plus fort.

De presque écœurant.

Et c'était ce qu'il sentait chez Lily.

Cet culpabilité suintant par tous ses pores de sa peau.

Il le refusait.

Elle n'était pas responsable.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu' _il_ était là dans la maison, rodant, attendant son heure et ne se préoccupant seulement de boire comme un trou ?

Un trou abyssal.

Un trou de ténèbres.

Pour lui, c'était cela qui était dangereux.

Cette noirceur était mille fois plus dangereuse que celle des livres de magie noire que décriait avec tant de force Lily.

Plus obscurs que le clan des Mangemorts.

C'était comme une porte de sortie face à cette vie.

A cette maison qu'il haïssait.

A cet homme qui n'avait rien de cette qualité. Si tant que cela puisse être une qualité.

Alors non. Lily ne pouvait comprendre. Il y avait bien sa sœur qui pouvait lui montrer une facette de ce qu'ils étaient, du danger qu'ils représentaient pour la communauté.

Mais elle avait des parents qui l'aimaient. Sa sœur n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle. Alors non, elle ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il vivait.

Elle n'avait pu voir qu'une facette, qu'une partie de l'iceberg immergé. Celle où ses manches se relevaient dans un mouvement vif sans qu'il n'ait le temps de les rabattre. Celle où son col roulé ne suffisait pas à masquer les marques de doigts.

Elle avait vu.

Et il l'avait ressenti, sa culpabilité.

Vive.

Écœurante.

Et inévitablement.

Cette lueur dans ses yeux.

Une lueur de pitié.

Alors il l'avait fait taire.

Il lui avait plaqué sa main sur ses lèvres douces.

Il avait eu une étrange envie à cet instant.

De plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Pour les goûter.

Voir si elles avaient le même goût que la couleur rosée le laissait présager.

Il s'était fustigé. Elles ne pouvaient pas avoir le goût de la rose.

Alors il avait ôté ses mains, presque mal à l'aise.

Mais son masque était bien en place et aucun geste de son corps, tics ne l'avait trahi.

Par contre, si elle avait été dans ses bras, elle aurait entendu comme un bruit de tambour.

Car il ne pouvait contrôler les battements sourds de son cœur quand il était proche d'elle.

Ses battements qui étaient de plus en plus vifs à mesure que le temps passait.

Que le temps s'égrenait tel des grains de sables dans un sablier.

Comme si le temps était compté.

C'était un sentiment qu'il avait.

Sans trop savoir d'où il venait.

C'était presque insensé.

Alors il l'avait repoussé d'un geste, tel un insecte bourdonnant autour de lui.

Et il s'était tut.

Comme vaincu.

Face à elle.

Alors, il a laissé un flot de questions et d'inquiétudes se déverser en lui.

Peut-être parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

De le ressentir.

Presque pour s'en nourrir.

Car il se sentait bien après.

Lily ne savait ainsi rien de plus qu'elle n'avait vu.

Car il ne lui avait rien dit.

Il y avait bien eu une fois, une seule fois.

Où elle avait tout vu.

Mais elle en était ressortie bouleversée.

Son expression était choquée alors qu'elle observait son dos.

Son dos qu'il ne prenait jamais la peine de regarder.

Il était en train de se changer dans la salle de bain de son amie, perdu dans ses pensées.

Alors il n'avait pas compris son expression pendant les premiers instants, jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse et qu'il s'empresse de remettre son t-shirt.

Il était tellement habitué à ses cicatrices.

Qu'il en avait oublié l'image que renvoyait son dos.

Et il détestait cela.

Il détestait voir l'expression de Lily, son regard qui changeait.

Il refusait de voir la pitié s'installer en elle à son égard.

Elle en était tellement bouleversée.

Qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il avait levé sa baguette vers elle.

Et qu'un murmure s'était échappé de ses lèvres, scellant à jamais la vision qu'elle avait entraperçut.

Personne n'avait vu son dos.

Personne n'aurait dû.

Sauf elle.

Sa mère.

Il n'avait pas compris.

Elle était rentrée dans sa chambre alors qu'il essayait vainement de soigner les marques de son dos.

Parce que les tâches de sang sur ses habits, il ne le supportait pas.

Peut-être que c'était à cause de ce rouge sombre qu'il affectionnait tant les habits sombres, noirs.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Alors il se soignait pour éviter l'infection et les désagréments associés.

Mais sans magie à cause de la restriction en dehors de Poudlard, c'était difficile.

Et c'était pourquoi, il se retrouvait dans une position étrange lorsque sa mère avait fait irruption dans sa chambre.

Jamais elle n'était venue.

Ou plutôt elle ne venait plus.

Chacun avait son petit jardin secret.

Et ceci était une chose dont il ne parlait jamais entre eux.

C'était tabou.

Il ne lui demandait rien.

Car il comprenait.

Malgré tout.

Il comprenait la dangerosité de ces moldus.

Ils étaient après tout plus armés qu'eux. Car eux n'avaient pas le droit de se servir de la magie contre un moldu.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait quand il était jeune et naïf.

Mais utiliser de la magie dans un acte de défense pour sa mère qui était adulte...

Elle devrait pouvoir le faire.

Peut-être qu'il était naïf encore...

Parce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas.

C'était une question qui resterait sans doute à jamais sans réponse.

Bien que la passion amoureuse pût être une raison.

Son existence aussi.

Pourtant cet homme ne voulait pas de lui.

Alors il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir.

Peut-être parce qu'il sentait qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts la vérité...

 _Mais c'était comme ça_ , s'enjoignit-il fermement.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse.

Alors il n'avait rien demandé, lorsque dans la pénombre, elle s'était assise près de lui sur son lit, lui prenant l'onguent des mains.

Il s'était tendu en sentant ses mains froides qui lui parcourraient son dos.

Et sans doute, qu'il ne s'était pas détendu pendant tout le processus.

Mais il s'était laissé faire.

Il l'avait laissé se soigner, lui montrant son dos alors qu'il ne faisait plus confiance à personne pour tourner le dos à qui que ce soit. Sauf Lily.

Mais il fallait croire qu'il avait encore une grande confiance en sa mère.

Il s'était laissé soigner, retombant presque en enfance, lorsqu'elle le soignait d'une blessure.

Comme pour les autres familles.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'innocent à ces blessures.

Ni dans celles de sa mère.

Mais il avait senti un sentiment de bien-être l'envahir en sentant la crème froide apaiser ses blessures, ses brûlures qui s'étalait en de traces nettes et presque parallèle sur son dos.

Son masque, à cet instant, s'était fissuré.

Laissant entrevoir, pendant un instant de la vulnérabilité sur son visage.

Puis, elle avait posé la crème sur son lit.

Et l'instant suspendu, hors du temps, s'était brisé.

Le silence entre eux n'était alors plus que malaise.

Pour lui.

Car l'angoisse et l'appréhension mais en même temps une touche d'espoir l'envahissait à l'idée qu'elle ne le brise.

Mais elle n'avait rien dit.

Le silence s'était éternisé.

Et enfin, il s'était détendu.

Puis, elle avait posé délicatement, un baiser sur sa joue.

Et elle était partie.

Le laissant sur son lit.

Figé.

Elle ne l'embrassait plus depuis très longtemps.

Depuis ses onze ans en réalité.

Alors il ne pût s'empêcher de toucher l'endroit qu'elle avait touché de ses lèvres.

Comme pour s'en persuader.

Que ce n'était sans doute qu'un mirage.

Mais non.

Il ressentait un étrange malaise.

Comme si c'était un mauvais présage.

Il aurait pu lui demander pour que ses doutes se dissipent.

Mais il avait laissé la semaine s'écouler sans qu'il ne l'aperçoive.

Car il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

Ce pressentiment...

Mais ce malaise, il le verrouilla dans son esprit.

A clé.

Car ce n'était que son imagination.

Rien d'autre qu'une hallucination venant perturber ses songes.

Comme les lèvres de Lily.

Qui l'obsédaient depuis quelques temps.

Qui tourmentait ses songes.

Une véritable addiction.

A laquelle, il n'avait jamais cédé.

Jamais il ne mettrait en péril son amitié.

Alors en face, d'elle, ses pensées déplacées étaient masquées, derrière son expression habituelle.

Et même Lily qui commençait à le connaître ne parvenait pas à le décortiquer quand il portait un masque.

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait seulement y voir derrière ?

Peut-être sa mère...

Elle était la seule dont il ne parvenait à déchiffrait ses expressions.

Des pans entiers d'elle lui était méconnaissable alors que de Lily.

Il connaissait tout.

Et il prenait plaisir à tout retranscrire dans son carnet sous forme de dessin.

C'était futile.

C'était atroce si Lily tombait dessus.

Mais c'était son jardin secret, sa petite addiction.

Addiction qui ne résidait plus dans ses rêves.

Mais dont l'inquiétude peuplait désormais son inconscient.

Depuis cette semaine.

Il ne pouvait pas contrôler son inconscient qui lui seul fissurait son masque, là où tout le submergeait.

Des cauchemars.

 _Dispute. Des cris forts. Des insultes. Des pleurs. Des suppliques. Une voix de femme. Qui se tut ne laissant que le son de quelque chose qui frappe. En rythme._

Non... Il ferma les yeux et soupirant, il ouvrit le tiroir.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Avant, il n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille à cause d'un cauchemar.

Mais c'était avant.

Maintenant, il s'assurait de prendre une potion, la veille, puisqu'il était doué en potion.

C'était bien la seule chose que le ministère ne pouvait contrôler efficacement.

C'était l'usage des potions.

Et même, des livres.

De la réserve.

Il avait pu les recopier. Même si tout était présent dans sa tête.

Une fois lu, c'était ancré dans sa tête.

L'art obscur l'avait toujours fasciné et le fascinerait toujours.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, une fois un livre finit, d'en recommencer un nouveau, encore et encore.

De tout apprendre.

Il s'en nourrissait.

Telle une passion dévorante.

Un point vital.

Il mourrait si un point vital était touché sous la folie de cet homme.

Mais il en périrait encore plus, comme si c'était possible de mourir doublement, s'ils disparaissaient.

Lily son point central.

Son orbite.

Et depuis quelques années, de plus en plus, la magie noire.

Elle l'appelait.

Il entendait ses voix le menaçant de céder à la tentation, de céder à son addiction comme c'était le cas, lorsqu'il regardait les lèvres de Lily.

A la différence qu'il y cédait pour l'un mais pas pour l'autre.

Peut-être pour cela que Lily et lui se disputaient de plus en plus.

Il y avait des non-dits entre eux.

Des choses en suspens.

Mais il ne serait pas celui qui briserait ce silence.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait tant à perdre.

Elle...

Elle avait lui.

 _« J-A-M-E-S »,_ épela-t-il, sarcastiquement, presque dédaigneusement, lettre par lettre dans son esprit.

Son être entier, s'insupportait.

Son air arrogant.

Son...

Il se sermonna.

Il digressait.

Et pour des idioties.

Il devait rester concentré.

Lentement, il inspira.

Une.

Deux.

Trois.

Et portant à nouveau son masque, il ouvrit les yeux.

Dans la pénombre, il alluma la petite lampe, posée sur son bureau et vérifiant d'un coup d'œil derrière son dos, que la porte était toujours fermée, il baissa alors seulement son regard sur le tiroir.

Tiroir dont il en tira un pot.

Un pot d'une couleur marron.

D'un brun très clair.

De l'aluminium en recouvrait le dessus.

Il fixa le pot, comme hésitant.

Mais il suffit de repenser à lui, dormant sur le fauteuil, rentrant après une journée à rien faire si ce n'est à écumer tous les bars aux alentours.

La rage, vive, se répandit dans ses veines. Tellement forte qu'il en chancela un instant, se rattrapant in extrémis au bureau.

Il était fatigué.

Éreinté.

Épuisé.

Il avait envie que tout se termine pour qu'enfin tout ne soit plus qu'un vieux souvenir.

Qu'il tourne enfin la page.

Ferme de cette décision, il arracha d'un geste vif l'aluminium.

Où un champignon y reposait.

Un champignon aux propriétés magiques très puissantes.

Qu'il avait trouvé dans les rues noires et poussiéreuses de l'Allée des Embrumes.

La vielle dame qui le vendait, lui avait pris violemment son bras, en lui soufflant dans le creux de l'oreille.

"Un seul suffit"

Il s'était dégageait violemment.

Il l'avait regardé d'un air méfiant.

Mais c'était le marché noir.

Où les Mangemorts s'y promenaient.

Cet ordre qui le voulait.

Lui murmurait qu'il aura tout ce qu'il aura toujours voulu.

L'ordre de la victoire.

Celle où il serait libre.

Libéré de ses chaînes.

Libre de toute entrave.

Là où il pourrait aussi devenir encore plus puissant.

La magie vivifiante, coulant dans ses veines.

Il en frissonna d'envie, d'impatience.

Le clan des Mangemorts pourrait le libérer.

Lui donner tout ce dont il pourrait rêver.

Et lui permettre de garder Lily.

Car dans cette maison.

Sale.

Écœurante.

Cette maisonnette dont la pourriture se sentait, se palpait presque, comme si elle était un corps humain dont la moisissure en ressortirait par tous les pores.

Et il voulait changer de corps.

De peau maigre, sale et pauvre.

Il voulait une peau, plus riche, plus belle...

Et l'obscurité ne pourrait que lui offrir tout ce qu'il désirait sur un plateau.

Sauf Lily.

Mais en sortant de cette maison, il pourrait être à son niveau.

Avec elle.

Elle pourrait peut-être enfin le regarder.

Et ne plus regarder ces abrutis congénitaux.

C'était son point noir, un peu comme ces points dont s'horrifiait Lily, devant la glace.

Mais dont elle s'en débarrassait facilement.

Il baissa le regard.

C'était fascinant, hypnotisant.

De voir qu'il suffisait d'une simple plante.

Pour qu'il puisse enfin s'en débarrasser.

Que cela soit si facile.

En était risible.

Un poison si fort, qu'il tuait la victime avec seulement un morceau de ce champignon.

Indétectable.

Pratique.

Où la victime en suffoquait, la main serrée autour de son cou, cherchant vainement de l'air.

Alors que le poison obstruait tout l'air qui essayait de s'infiltrer.

Contaminant tout le corps.

Ses yeux fixèrent le champignon.

Ses doigts jouant avec.

Rugueux.

Dans sa main.

Comme était sa peau.

Partout.

Sur son dos.

Où des sillons se dessinaient.

Où des crevasses se sentaient sous ses doigts.

L'obscurité s'y cramponnant alors.

De ses mains qui agrippèrent son cœur...

Alors qu'il arrachait vif, un morceau.

Du champignon.

Le plus toxique.

C'était le dernier ingrédient.

Il ne s'était pas aperçut, alors qu'il y glissait l'ingrédient dans la fiole qui était également dans le tiroir, que l'image pourtant toujours présente de Lily, toujours à la lisière de son âme, son point central s'était presque effacé.

L'image en était troublée.

 **Lily, m'entends-tu ?**

 **Non, tu es partie depuis longtemps.**

 **Et pourtant tes yeux me fixent encore.**

 **Non.**

 **Pas les tiens.**

 **Mais ceux de ton fils.**

 **Comme c'est ironique.**

 **J'ai tellement dit que ce garçon ressemblait à son père...**

 **Alors qu'il te ressemble aussi.**

 **Beaucoup trop.**

Mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, en sortant de sa chambre.

Alors il continua de s'avancer, inéluctablement vers son Destin.

Il n'hésita pas en passant devant la chambre de sa mère.

Il descendit les escaliers rapidement.

Pressé d'en terminer.

Pressé d'être enfin libre.

Les ténèbres obscurcissant son jugement.

Son âme.

Mais il n'en avait cure.

Tout ce qu'il comptait, c'était que cette souffrance cesse enfin.

Que cette pourriture soit détruite.

Qu'ils puissent enfin être libres.

Sa mère et lui.

Enfin.

Alors sans se retourner, il s'avança vers le fauteuil.

Vers son destin.

Sans savoir que ce chemin n'était en réalité pas celui qu'il aurait souhaité.

Celui qu'il désirait.

Mais en voyant cet homme.

Son regard n'était plus que ténèbres.

Alors il s'avança vers lui.

Son père.

 **Lily...**

 **Tes yeux.**

 **Peut-être me jugeras-tu.**

 **Mais peut-être pourrais-tu continuer de m'écouter.**

 **Écouter ce que j'ai a te dire.**

 **Une dernière fois.**

 **Ce chemin.**

 **Je n'ai même pas pu l'emprunter jusqu'au bout.**

 **J'étais tellement énervé.**

 **J'aurais pu le faire.**

 **J'aurais pu.**

 **Et pourtant.**

 **Je ne l'ai pas fait.**

 **J'ai été faible.**

 **Au final, j'étais comme ma mère.**

C'était ce qu'il s'était dit.

Lorsqu'il brisa sa fiole contre le carrelage, la fiole dont il avait mis tant de temps à la préparer.

Si minutieusement.

Dont il avait pris tant de risque.

Allée des Embrumes.

Celui de perdre son refuge.

Poudlard.

 **Et pourtant.**

 **J'avais renoncé à la dernière seconde.**

 **Peut-être que finalement je m'étais rendu compte qu'il n'en valait plus la peine.**

 **Dis, Lily m'écoutes-tu ?**

C'était pourquoi il s'était laissé faire lorsque son père, réveillé et bien énervé, le mit à terre de ses pieds.

En lui disant qu'il était un bon à rien.

Même pas capable d'être silencieux.

Mais il était devenu immobile sous ses coups.

Sous cette douleur habituelle.

Il l'indifférait.

Il ne s'en préoccupait plus.

Après tant d'années à le haïr, il l'indifférait au dernier moment.

 **N'était-ce pas ironique ?**

Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là.

Un soir comme les autres.

Mais lorsqu'il avait vu la fiole.

Son père avait laissé éclater sa colère, violente, forte.

Il avait déversé toute sa haine.

Sur la magie.

Cela n'était pas si nouveau.

Bien qu'il ne se contentât plus de dire qu'il était un bon à rien.

Mais sur le fait que sa mère était une sorcière.

Que s'il l'avait su, il ne l'aurait jamais épousé.

Mais qu'elle était enceinte.

Et qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas laisser les commérages dire qu'il avait abonné sa femme et son fils.

Il avait ressenti à ce moment-là un tel choc en entendant toute cette histoire.

Il n'en avait rien su.

Il était tellement naïf.

Il pensait que c'était autre chose.

Lui.

Mais il découvrait maintenant que ce couple, ses parents avaient été une vaste blague depuis le début.

Rien n'avait été vrai.

Qu'il s'attaque à sa magie.

Celle qui lui permettait de s'évader de cet endroit, qui était pour lui un véritable cachot.

Une véritable prison.

C'était intolérable.

Pour lui.

Un choc qu'il ressentit et qui laissa place à une rage froide.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait à cet instant.

S'il aurait fini par user lui-même de la magie.

Et finir, par le tuer.

Il ne le sut jamais.

Il ne sut jamais quelle teinte avait pris son âme lorsqu'il avait renoncé à tuer son père.

Car soudainement, les coups s'arrêtèrent.

La voix de son père s'éteignit aussi.

Il leva les yeux vers _lui._

Son père.

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent.

Alors que son père.

Celui qui étouffait sa mère.

Son fils.

S'étouffait lui-même.

Ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites.

Révulsés.

Alors que pitoyablement.

Vainement.

Il touchait de son cou.

Sa trachée.

Comme pour la supplier d'accepter une goulée d'air.

Qui ne vint pas.

Bruit d'étouffement.

De la bave s'écoulant sur son menton.

Avant que tout s'arrête.

Le temps se suspendant.

Et reprenant.

Alors qu'il s'écroula sur lui.

Le poids de son père, l'écrasant.

Il crut qu'il était ivre.

Pendant un instant.

Mais il le savait.

Avec ce qu'il s'était passé.

Qu'il n'était pas raide ivre.

Mais bien raide mort.

Qu'il ne se lèvera plus jamais.

Que c'était terminé.

Et bizarrement tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant, ce n'était non pas un soulagement.

Mais un vide.

Profond.

Abyssal.

Qui avait tout engloutit.

Et cette nuit, alors qu'il n'avait jamais laissé filer son masque en présence de lui.

Son masque s'était brisé.

Il l'avait senti.

Perdu.

Égaré.

Ses milles morceaux s'éparpillant.

Mais ce soir, il avait autorisé le masque à s'enlever.

 **Masque qui me collera à la peau pour toujours.**

 **Était-ce la dernière fois qu'il s'était levé?**

Le temps pour le remettre en place.

Mais il était un maître de l'occlumencie.

Et l'occlumencie était un masque parfait.

Alors il avait autorisé à ce qu'il ne soit plus là.

Pour ce soir.

Pendant que le corps de son père pourrissait lentement mais l'étreignait ironiquement dans la mort.

Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Puis il s'était endormi.

Et en se réveillant le lendemain, il n'était plus là.

Sa mère non plus.

Mais il ne s'était pas inquiété.

Juste le vide.

En lui.

Et puisqu'il n'y avait plus que le vide en lui.

Il était alors remonté dans sa chambre comme une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils.

 **Lily...**

 **Bientôt**

 **Je sens que l'heure approche.**

 **Ma vue se brouille.**

 **Mes forces s'amenuisent.**

 **Ces deux billes que je discerne de moins en moins bien.**

 **De plus en plus floues.**

Il avait appris plus tard.

Que la mort de son père n'était pas naturelle.

Lorsque la police était venue frapper à sa porte pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Le poison.

Ironique.

Il ressemblait à ses parents.

Aigrit comme son père.

Cheveux gras comme son père, lui pour son addiction alcoolique, lui pour son addiction des potions.

Froid comme son père.

Et...

Comme sa mère.

Mais au fond.

Il le savait déjà.

La mort de son père...

C'étaient les effets d'un poison.

Comme le sien qu'il avait failli lui donner.

L'absence de sa mère...

Était un signe.

Que le point de non-retour avait été franchi.

Ironiquement pas de la manière dont il l'avait prévu.

 **Lily**

 **Tout est bientôt terminé.**

 **Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulut te dire.**

 **Enfin murmuré.**

 **Ça y est.**

 **Je ne vois plus rien.**

 **Aveugle.**

 **Alors que pourtant, je regarde.**

 **Derrière moi.**

 **Tout autour de moi.**

 **Devant moi.**

Ce qu'il l'avait manqué le plus.

C'était sans doute de ne pas voir une dernière fois sa mère.

De la sentir.

De la toucher.

De lui parler.

Mais non pas pour avoir ses explications.

Car il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient s'expliquer.

Il le comprenait maintenant.

Toute question n'avait pas de réponse.

Et ne devrait pas toute en avoir.

Elle ne lui suffirait de toute manière pas.

 **Lily,**

 **Je n'entends plus rien.**

 **Je ne ressens plus.**

 **Plus de douleur.**

 **Bientôt.**

Mais ce soir-là.

Il était enfin libre.

Libre de tout.

Mais il s'était pourtant senti vide.

Prison.

Sa mère, à peine quelques jours plus tard, était morte.

 _Du poison,_ avaient dit les policiers moldus, qui étaient revenus, une nouvelle fois.

Il en avait ri.

Un rire fou.

Car il ne riait jamais.

Les policiers l'avaient regardé bizarrement mais ils n'avaient pas bronché.

Sans doute avaient-ils l'habitude de voir la folie s'inscrire sur les êtres humains.

 **Lily, peut-être tu pourras me pardonner.**

Il regrettait.

Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de dire à sa mère.

Tout.

De briser les non-dits.

 **Le jour où je t'ai insulté.**

Il regrettait tellement de n'avoir pu suivre son pressentiment.

Que sa mère allait le faire.

Il aurait aimé la retenir.

Et lui dire...

Que cela ne devrait pas en valoir la peine.

Que _cela_ n'en valait pas la peine.

Et que _cela_ n'en vaudra jamais la peine.

 **C'était le point de non-retour.**

 **Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, trop engoncé dans l'obscurité.**

Comme elle, sa mère.

 **Mais toi, non plus, tu n'es plus venu vers moi...**

Il n'était pas venu vers elle, non plus.

 **Mais je comprends pourquoi tu as arrêté de venir vers moi.**

Il avait eu peur.

D'être celui qui...

Brise.

Tout.

Il aurait dû lui dire...

Qu'il en voulait plus à lui-même en réalité.

 **On ne pouvait plus se comprendre.**

 **Nous étions devenus des étrangers à cet instant.**

Depuis ses onze ans.

 **Non depuis bien avant.**

 **Depuis même le début.**

Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre à quel point il avait été protégé.

Qu'elle souffrait.

Seule.

Qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer.

 **Nous étions déjà différents et nous avons empruntés des chemins différents.**

Pourquoi maintenant?

Pourquoi... elle...

Des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Les dernières.

Alors qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts.

Sa tombe.

Encore fraîche.

 **Inéluctablement.**

 **La séparation.**

 **Toi le clan de l'Ordre et moi le Clan des Mangemorts.**

Sa mère avait empoisonné son père.

Il ne l'avait pas fait.

 **Ce n'était que le début de la fin.**

C'était la fin de la fin.

Une fin commencée depuis bien longtemps.

Et il...

Et il aurait aimé qu'elle ait une autre fin.

 **(Ah.)**

Il partit dans une dernière caresse.

Dans une dernière larme.

Qui perla lentement le long de sa joue.

Comme pour retenir cet instant.

Ne pas le laisser se terminer.

Larme.

Qui s'écrasa sur _son_ nom, inscrit.

Puis...

Sans se retourner.

Il partit.

 **Lily.**

 **Enfin.**

 _Mais aujourd'hui, un nouveau point se dessine._

 _Alors que doucement, il s'éteignait, en déversant ses ultimes souvenirs au fils de Lily._

 _C'était un point de non-retour._

 _Mais sans regret._

 _Et il emporta cette sensation de paix avec lui._

 _Alors qu'il était libre._

 _Véritablement libre de toute promesse._

 _De toute entrave._

 _Il partit._

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé :)

J'espère que cela vous a plus,

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé ou non... :)

A la prochaine!


End file.
